Beseech
by Kareta Bara
Summary: When Kanda Yuu had an argument with Allen Walker that, for them, was a little too much, he ended up separating from the group only to find his own path. What will Kanda do when a certain butler takes him into a giant mansion? - YAOI. Kanda Yuu (neko) x Sebastian M. - Rated T for now
1. His Cat, Captured

**YAOI. Pairing: Sebastian M. X Kanda Yuu don't like it don't read, I guess XD so um. this is my very first time writing a crossover o_o or anything about kuroshitsuji..**

**NOTE: I'm going to work on alot of different stories Ch. 1's, and see which one turns out the best idea I can continue with. That does not mean if I continue with another story, this one will never get completed.**

* * *

><p>The sound of chirping birds echoed throughout the Phantomhive estate's garden, alerting everyone its morning. A warm, humid breeze blew through the air, warm enough to make people sweat. The weather had been pretty unpredictable the last three weeks of this April, rumors said 'god' was angry.<p>

Because the curtains got opened by Sebastian, the sun was shining brightly into the two big windows of Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian placed the 'outfit of the day' on the wooden bedside cabinet.

The strong, sweet aroma of Rosemary Cotton tea hung around the air as Sebastian pushed the food cart closer to Ciel's King sized bed. Ciel was sleeping soundly under the wrinkled duvet cover, curled up like a fetus in his oversized white nightshirt. The decorative shams were on the ground, as well as the toss cushions. He slept on one of the two fluffy euro shams instead of his own pillow,

Sebastian let out a sigh when he saw the messy sight, it'd only give him more cleaning duties. In other words: more trouble.

"Seriously.. Bocchan..", Sebastian muttered as he pulled on the sheets to wake him up. It worked.

The young master slowly opened his eyes, only to stare right into the ~slightly irritated~ butler's face.

"Se.. Sebastian?!", The boy opened his eyes as wide as he could. He became annoyed. "What the hell are you doing?! I never gave you permission to walk around or get into my personal space as you please! Why did you wake me up on a Sunday?"

"Oya, are we a little resentful today?", Sebastian decided to ignore Ciel's scolding and moved himself next to the food cart. He poured the Rosemary Cotton tea in a beautifully decorated porcelain teacup, matching the lavish gold saucer.

"Today I prepared Rosemary Cotton tea from Sweden, soft, French bread filled with molten cheese and a fresh, spicy ham salad. Of course, I have also prepared a slice of cake with high quality ingredients from France. To give the salad a little more taste, I added a-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard enough. Sebastian, I order you. Throw everything away except the tea and the cake." Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed, giving Sebastian access to change him into his clothes.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Bocchan.. I am afraid I cannot follow that order. You'll have to eat everything, to grow healthy." He unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt. "Did you forget? Today on your schedule, Madame Red will pay you a visit in two hours. After that, you have to sign some papers."

"Th. You good-for-nothing. Just tell Madame Red I'm not feeling well and entertain her a bit, I'm not really in the mood for anything", Ciel commented while he let Sebastian equip his dark green blazer.

"Is that alright, Bocchan?", Sebastian asked with a blank face. He gently equipped the white socks which reached Ciel's knees.

"Do you want me to repeat it twice? Are you deaf or something?"

Sebastian got up with a smirk after he had put Ciel's shoes on his feet. He bowed formally.

"As you wish, young master."

* * *

><p>A cat, rabbit and mouse were running through the town. Today it was extra crowded, there was a huge ceremony going on. The townspeople were very religious, they believed that God was angry by causing a gigantic climate shift, so unpredictable, it could snow, hail, rain, or anything else, any minute.<p>

"We believe! God, have mercy on our souls! We should call and seek the help of the three Legendary Beasts!" A priest yelled.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

"They shall bring peace! The three Legendary Beasts, immortal demon rulers of the west, east and southern part of Hell, shall be called out forth; giving God the opportunity to make them mortal, kill them, as an offer!" An other priest yelled.

"YEAH! YEAH! DOWN WITH THOSE BEASTS!"

"GIVE US SOME PEAAACE! ALL MIGHTY GOD!"

"My childrennn! Give me back my chiiildreen!"

The noise of the town became faint when the cat, rabbit and mouse reached a forest. They took a break near a tree.

_"Like, seriously! THAT PERSON ALMOST STEPPED ON ME! He didn't even see me!"_, the mouse complained. The mouse had pure, white fur with a black tail and a pentacle on his back.

_"Of course. That's because you're damn small!"_, the cat snarled at him. The cat wrapped his two tails around his body, to rub his cobalt fur which seemed to itch.

_"S..stop.. with the insults please! Need-to-get.. some.. AIR!"_, the rabbit said as he panted. He had fur as red as crimson flames, green eyes; many other animals mistook him for a tomato.

_"It's not like YOU are that much bigger either. You think I can't kick your ass, Kanda?"_

_"I'd like to see you try, damn midget."_

As the electric sparks were moving from one another, the rabbit looked around if they were in a safe spot.

_"Guys.. I'm hungry.. stop the fighting Allen, Kanda! For now, why can't we look for a place to stay? I mean, no one will see us since we three are small, and no one can understand us."_

_"Shut up, Lavi. When aren't you?"_, Kanda hissed at him.

_"Will you PLEASE stop being so childish Kanda?!"_, Allen commented.

_"Hmph. You've got some guts there. I'll tear you into shreds with my tails."_

_"Why are you two always fighting.. "_

Allen snapped. _"You know what Kanda?! I AM SO DONE BEING STUCK HERE WITH YOU, I hate having to breathe the same air as you! You bloody arse! GO SUCK ON A FISH!"_

Kanda, taken aback by Allen's words, closed his eyes and snarled. He was clearly hurt, but didn't show it. _"For fuck sake. I'll just go my own way! I'd be damned if I got stuck here longer than needed with you."_

_"No.. Kanda! Allen didn't mean that! NO! Stop!"_, Lavi yelled at Kanda, that already sprinted away.

_"Serves that bastard right!"_, Allen proudly stated. But, somewhere he felt a little bit guilty. The three have roamed around the world for thousands of years. Despite all the fighting, Kanda was still his dearest friend. They cared about eachother, even though Kanda rarely showed it.

_"Allen, why did you do that?! We'll have to go after him, don't you care about him?"_

Allen licked his black tail._ "As if he cares about us! He's acting like a total jerk! I'm done with him and his annoying face!"_

_"Allen..I get what you mean but.. if you won't then I will!"_

The mouse thought a bit about the situation, then jumped to a conclusion. _"Fine.. fine.."_

* * *

><p><em>"That damn bastard of a midget mouse. I should just fucking eat him."<em>

Kanda was frustated, walking around the forest and soon enough reaching the edge of the forest. He was talking to himself, trying to control his anger.

_"Like.. who the hell does he think he is! TO HELL WITH HIM!"_

In the distance, he faced a gigantic mansion. Out of curiosity, he ran towards the mansion for a closer look.

_"I've never seen something like this before. Perhaps I can-"_

"Oh..? Are we a little lost today, mr. cat?", Sebastian got hold of Kanda and inspected him. "Two tails.. I've never seen such a beauty like you before." He played with Kanda.

_"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING RED-EYED ASSHOLE! FUCKING CAT COMPLEX OR WHAT?"_, Kanda became incredibly annoyed. He showed his sharp nails and tried to make scratches on Sebastian's face.

"Those adorable meow's.. oh.. you're a wild one aren't you?", He gently squeezed in one of the paws. "They're so soft.. fluffy.. Ah.." Sebastian felt like as if he was in paradise. Sebastian placed the cat on his head and decided to take him into the mansion. "As long as Bocchan won't find out.. we're fine."

Kanda was still recovering from his irritation, but thought perhaps he could find something to eat inside there. _"Bocchan? So that means.. a young master? He's.. a.. servant? Butler? Whatever."_

Kanda purred. For some reason, Sebastian's hair was incredibly soft. He was really comfortable on his head._ "Anything's better right now than seeing that damn bean sprout's face."_


	2. His Cat, Punished

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian placed the expensive porcelain saucer on top of the dining table. It had a juicy piece of horse meat, said to make any person's mouth water by the odor that came from the meat. He also poured some water into the wine glass that had already been placed on the dining table, without spilling a single drop. In his other hand, he carried a plate with vegetables which were cut into small bits. Sebastian grabbed a silver spoon from the table while placing the plate next to the girandole, so he could place some vegetables next to his meat.

Ciel looked at it with disgust. "What on earth is that thing? I said I was hungry! When I am hungry, I mean I want something sweet."

Sebastian bowed a bit towards his master. "Today, I am serving you a medium-baked, fresh 'Cheval Plat de Absurde', with the best picked cherry tomatoes. Next to it are gently sautéed morchellas in butter. I sprinkled some salt on them, to give the morchellas a little more taste."

"And you are expecting me to eat this? Morchpuhpuh whatever? It looks like a part from a human brain! What have you done? Sebastian, I order you. Throw this away and give me a piece of cake."

"My sincere apologies, Bocchan. I am afraid I cannot obey such an order. Bocchan has to grow healthy by eating vegetables and some meat. It will help you grow into a fine, young man", Sebastian smirked. "What kind of a horrible butler am I, if I fail to let my Master become as healthy as possible?"

Ciel shoved the plate aside, and grabbed the wine glass. "I understand, I understand. Now leave at once, I'm going to do my things. There has been a report of a new case, I need to read the rest. Sebastian, while you are at it, make a list of every commoner in the city where the accidents have occurd."

Sebastian kneeled down in front of his Master and closed his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

In the hallway, Sebastian wasn't sure what to think about. He had so much to do, despite of how it could be done in the blink of an eye. He got lost in his thoughts, which was quite rare of him. Something wasn't right. He could sense it. Yet, even though the strange air around him kept gradually growing and growing, he didn't dislike it. It felt destructive, dark and powerful.

He decided to shake the thoughts from him. He wanted to return to his room and just escape reality between his safely kept Neko-collection. Young Master would be very angered if he found the collection.

Sebastian opened the door to his room and stopped in his tracks. He glanced around to find the two tailed cat he took in before, since the door from the closet he hid him in was magically opened.

"Neko-chan?~", Sebastian called out in the room. He itched his head when he received no sign of life at all. "My, my. If he ran off somewhere, I'll have to find him before Bocchan does..", Sebastian said as his lips formed a tiny smile. "Bad cat."

* * *

><p>The black cat carefully moved around the spacious Phantomhive estate. He wasn't sure how long he had explored. Everything looked the same.<p>

_'Che. Why me? What the hell am I doing here?'_, he thought by himself. Kanda simply decided to follow the smell of food, since he gave up on his instincts. It was harder than he thought, being on his own. _'The first thing that damn asshole did was putting me in a weird room. Hmph. He also tried to give me milk. Milk is for pussies, who the hell does he think he is?! Catnip wine is for the real men!'_

Kanda entered the kitchen, which seemed to be empty, and immediately hid in a box. There was no one, just a pan on top of the stove with something inside of it. He licked his paws, grumpy, after he found a comfortable spot in the box. Grumpy because out of all people, he just had to end up in that crazy ass mansion with weird staff members that seemed to make a mess out of things, a weird butler that tried to cuddle nonstop and an Earl that thought too highly of himself. Oh yes- Kanda had seen almost everything, since he already ran all over the place.

Suddenly, everything seemed to pass quickly. Kanda wasn't really sure how it happened, it was so fast his heart skipped a beat. He had to blink a few times to see he had actually been snatched by his tails, out of the box, by a familiar hand. He felt an irritated, life-threatening glare coming from behind..

"Neko-chan, were you perhaps trying to escape?"

..by no one other than the butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Kanda struggled. He tried to escape and scratch Sebastian on his face. _'You again! Let go of me! What the hell are you doing!? And how the hell did you find me..? W-wait.. tail..? No..! Don't touch my tails..! Not my tails!'_

Sebastian couldn't help it but chuckle. He found it very adorable how the cat tried his best to escape, and failed incredibly hard. The meow's that left the black-haired cat were like music to his ears. Sebastian decided not to do anything and leave the cat be, while Sebastian still held both of the cat's tails in his hand. He proudly walked outside of the kitchen with the wild kitty, and thought about various things to punish him.

"Ah.. hmm.. Neko-chan~. Somehow I feel like you understand what I am saying. Let me tell you this.. I'm going to punish you for running away", Sebastian held Kanda in front of his face and smiled innocently. Sebastian thought his facial expressions were quite amusing. "Was my closet that uncomfortable?", Sebastian asked as he opened the door to his room.

Sebastian placed the cat on top of his bed and looked at him. The cat seemed to feel relieved about something. Sebastian saw it, but he wasn't able to figure out why.

_'Damn.. almost.. I was this close.. He better released me..'_, Kanda thought.

"Now..", Sebastian started. "..how shall my little Neko-chan endure his punishment?"


End file.
